1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emergency reporting system for a vehicle. The system reports to an outside emergency agency or the like when a collision or another emergency occurs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional emergency reporting system (for example, JP-A-2000-222659) and a collision sensor or the like are fitted to a vehicle. When the vehicle has a collision, the system detects a reporting signal from the sensor or the like and automatically and urgently reports to an outside emergency agency or the like.
In general, the conventional emergency reporting system needs to include a high-capacitance capacitor or an alternative device in order to ensure an emergency reporting operation during a period between a point of time when a collision occurs to a point of time when the power supply for the system is switched from the main battery to the auxiliary power supply of the system. As a result, the whole system is large in size, heavy, and complicated.